leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flashfire (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | jarelease = March 15, 2014 | prevset = Collection X/Collection Y | japrevset = Collection X/Collection Y | japrevsetname = Collection X/Collection Y | nextset = Rising Fist | janextset = Rising Fist | janextsetname = Rising Fist |}} Pokémon TCG: ''XY–Flashfire'' (Japanese: ワイルドブレイズ Wild Blaze) is the name given to the second main expansion of cards from the English XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the second of the XY Era. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution and Generation VI in the card game. Description Reign with Fire! Blaze your way to glory and watch the sparks fly when you play the Pokémon TCG: XY—Flashfire! Ignite the action with a firestorm of Fire types and watch your opponents' terrified double-take as the awesome Mega Charizard-EX makes its scorching debut in this breathtaking expansion! Your explosive adventures will continue as your foes flee the field with certain doom flashing before their eyes! Information Flashfire, and the Japanese equivalent Wild Blaze, are the second expansions of the English XY Series and Japanese XY Era, respectively. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Flame Pokémon . The English Flashfire expansion contains 5 Pokémon-EX and 3 : Mega , Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. The expansion brings together the Japanese equivalent Wild Blaze and the accompanying deck, the with over 100 cards in all. It was released May 7, 2014. Wild Blaze features Mega X and over 80 cards and was released on March 15, 2014. Released alongside the expansion in Japan was the featuring Mega Charizard Y. The prerelease card for this set is Dragalge. |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Mauville/Lavaridge Season promo}} |Water|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Mauville/Lavaridge Season promo}} |Water|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Mauville/Lavaridge Season promo}} |Water|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Mauville/Lavaridge Season promo}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Supporter|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} |Item|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo Lavaridge Season (April 2015)}} |Stadium|||Crosshatch Holo Mauville Season (February 2015)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Petalburg Season (May 2015)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} Charizard |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} Charizard |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Rare|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} Kangaskhan |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} Charizard |Fire||Rare Secret|}} Charizard |Dragon||Rare Secret|}} Kangaskhan |Colorless||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Fire||RR|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||RR|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||RR|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Fairy||R|}} Charizard |Dragon||RR|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||RR|}} Kangaskhan |Colorless||RR|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Fire||SR|}} |Lightning||SR|}} |Psychic||SR|}} |Colorless||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} Charizard |Fire||UR|}} Charizard |Dragon||UR|}} Kangaskhan |Colorless||UR|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Flammenmeer (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Destellos de Fuego fr:XY Étincelles it:Fuoco Infernale (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームXY 拡張パック ワイルドブレイズ zh:狂野烈焰（集换式卡片）